marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ARTaylor/May 2017 Poll Results
May is over, June is here, and another poll has come and gone. Last month we asked who your favorite sidekick is. The results were varied but one came out the winner. #Getting 33.4% of the votes, the winner was James Buchanan Barnes, better known as his early title of Bucky and later moniker of Winter Soldier. Bucky is the oldest character on the list, appearing nearly as long as his partner Captain America. Bucky spent a long time dead only to recently reappear as Winter Soldier. He's gained major prominence in the live action films. He has a long history in animation first appearing in ''The Marvel Super Heroes'' and later in ''Ultimate Avengers'' based on his Ultimate version, ''The Super Hero Squad Show'', ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' where he is first seen as Winter Soldier, and ''Avengers Assemble''. #In second place with 27.3% is Felicia Hardy, also known as Black Cat. She is usually partnered with Spider-Man though has sometimes fought against him. She first appeared in the late 1970s and made her first appearance in animation on the 1981 ''Spider-Man'' series. She played a major part on the 1994 ''Spider-Man'' series and a minor role on ''The Spectacular Spider-Man''. Felicia played a small role on the live action film The Amazing Spider-Man 2 with a solo film in development. #James Rhodes, otherwise known as Rhodey and War Machine, came in third place with 18.2%. Longtime ally of Iron Man, and briefly taking on the mantle, Rhodey has been a major part of Tony's life. Like James, he has reached widespread prominence due to his role in the live action films. He had staring roles on ''Iron Man'', ''The Invincible Iron Man'', ''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'', and ''Iron Man: Rise of Technovore'' while make small appearances on ''X-Men'', ''Spider-Man'', ''The Incredible Hulk'', ''The Super Hero Squad Show'', ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'', ''Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher'', ''Avengers Assemble'', and ''Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers''. #Tied for fourth with 9.1% were Falcon and Rick Jones. Falcon, Captain America's other sidekick, has also gained prominence due to his appearances in the films. He's made several small animation appearances while prominently staring in ''The Avengers: United They Stand'' and ''Avengers Assemble''. Jones is another longtime figure in Hulk's life. He too made several minor appearances while staring in ''The Incredible Hulk'' and [[Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (TV Series)|''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.]]. #Getting no love were Microchip, She-Hulk, and Wong. An ally and eventual enemy to Punisher, Microchip appeared in one film and made some appearances on [[Spider-Man (TV Series)|''Spider-Man]]. She-Hulk has long been a fan favorite ally to Hulk and has appeared prominently on ''The Incredible Hulk'' and [[Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (TV Series)|''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.]], though no live appearances yet. Wong, friend to Doctor Strange, has almost always appeared with the sorcerer supreme on [[Spider-Man (TV Series)|''Spider-Man]], ''Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme'', ''The Super Hero Squad Show'', and the recent live action film. Be sure to check out this month's poll to voice your opinion on returning to animated direct-to-video features. Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel Animated News